


I hate you, I love you, I miss you

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Don't @ my son, Drabble, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: This is for Danganhell, I love their works and they should get recognition. If you be reading this, good on you bro. You deserve the love.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	I hate you, I love you, I miss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



I can never bring myself to know you  
I can't risk my heart to show you  
I can't shed tears over your woes,  
But that's ok because I hate you

I can never understand your thinking  
I can't tell how much your sinking  
All these negative thought we're inking  
But that's ok because I hate you

I never realized, I feel so dumb  
All these thoughts that made you numb  
I guess learning about someone is a good rule of thumb,  
But that's ok because I love you

You feel like that too?  
I guess I never took the time so I knew  
That I was quite like you,  
But that's ok because I love you

It can't have been you, could it?  
No, no it shouldn't  
All I have left are sweet memories  
But that's ok because I miss you.


End file.
